


Azul

by Xmnscar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmnscar/pseuds/Xmnscar
Summary: Bellatrix estaba borracha, no tanto para perder la razón o hacer un espectáculo pero sí lo suficiente para ceder a sus instintos; esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado la invitación de una joven completamente desconocida.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 6





	Azul

BELLAMIONE AU.

Estaba borracha, no tanto para perder la razón o hacer un espectáculo pero sí lo suficiente para ceder a sus instintos; esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado la invitación de una joven completamente desconocida.

Pero Bellatrix no podía echarle toda la culpa al alcohol porque desde que ella y su grupo llegaron el pub había estado lanzándole fugaces miradas y ella, para suerte, le había sonreído de vuelta.

Así que simplemente se dejó llevar hasta el centro de la pista y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera con total libertad al ritmo de la música. Era un acto entretenido y completamente liberador, como respirar una bocanada de aire puro después de estar mucho tiempo sumergido en el agua, era rejuvenecedor y satisfactorio, tanto que lograba que Bellatrix se olvidara de la ligera diferencia de edad que existía entre las dos.

Aunque, por lo que Bellatrix parecía notar, la otra mujer no estaba preocupada por eso en lo absoluto. Parecía estar disfrutando incluso más que ella: se veía muy feliz y tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y el cabello alborotado le caía por el rostro pero ella se lo apartaba sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. Era una vista absolutamente hechizante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Directa, sin tapujos y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, eso a Bellatrix le encantaba. Las dos mujeres se habían apartado de la pista de baile para ir a tomar algo en la barra del pub.

—Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black —contestó mientras se llevaba el vaso de licor a la boca y vaciaba su contenido de un trago—. ¿Y el tuyo?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y bebió de su propio vaso, Bellatrix la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Ustedes resaltan mucho allí, eh —dijo—. Éste lugar es siempre muy aburrido, hacía falta un poco de sangre nueva… y eso puede sonar irónico —río.

Bellatrix entendió la indirecta y sonrío divertida por la pequeña mofa que ella había hecho, no estaba disgustada en lo absoluto, al contrario: admiraba su valor; los desconocidos no acostumbraban hacer bromas cerca de Bellatrix y mucho menos sobre ella. Era una joven interesante.

—Yo estaba confundida, ¿sabes? Tú y la otra se parecen mucho, dude por un momento a quién invitar pero —le sonrió con picardía— me doy cuenta que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Me habría disgustado mucho —comentó Bellatrix.

—Me siento halagada —bromeó la joven—. Te ves totalmente fuera de mi alcance, supongo que soy muy afortunada.

—Sí, tienes suerte.

—Uh… —la sonrisa de la muchacha se intensifico—. ¿Tienes novio, entonces? ¿Sales con alguien?

—Tampoco te creas tan afortunada —aclaró Bellatrix con voz burlona.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no todo es suerte: mi atractivo natural ha tenido mucho que ver —aseguró ella afinando su barbilla y guiñándole un ojo con total desparpajo.

A Bellatrix le gustaba su soltura y confianza, estaba fascinada con su seguridad y como se creía dueña de la situación. Era encantadora y seguramente guardaba muchas otras interesantes cualidades.

—¿Entonces ya me dirás tu nombre?

—¡Claro que no! ¡No seas aburrida, Bella! Puedo decirte Bella, ¿verdad? Creo que te pega mucho porque eres muy guapa, pero no te emociones, todavía tienes que hacer méritos.

—Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que tú eras la afortunada.

—Claro que no, Bella —la contradijo y se acercó tanto que, por unos segundos, Bellatrix pensó que iba a besarla. Pero no lo hizo, ella pegó sus labios a la oreja de Bellatrix y susurró—. Tú eres la suertuda y no debes desaprovechar ésta oportunidad. —Y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Bellatrix no respondió, no pudo, la muchacha no la dejó porque, segundos después de separarse, la tomó del brazo y la condujo de vuelta a la pista de baile.

Le tomó unos minutos a Bellatrix volver a contagiarse del ambiente, estaba levemente cohibida por la actitud y la aparente ausencia de conciencia de la muchacha. Por lo general, los desconocidos no le hablaban con tanta seguridad ni mucho menos invadían tan descaradamente su espacio personal. Sus desembarazadas acciones solo incrementaban la curiosidad de Bellatrix.

Estuvieron bailando por lo que a Bellatrix le parecieron horas, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto que fue capaz de ignorar el cansancio de sus extremidades y el dolor que aquejaba a sus pies. Se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Al final no fue tan mala idea ceder a la insistencia de Andrómeda.

—Dos de la mañana, increíble —farfulló la muchacha mirando sorprendida su teléfono celular. Las dos habían vuelto a sentarse tras la barra, las dos igual de cansadas.

—¿Te vas ya?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿No quieres que te lleve?

Ella se río muy bajito y Bellatrix se sonrojo levemente.

—No vayas tan rápido, Bella. Al menos llévame a una cita primero.

—No estaba insinuando…

—Lo sé —la cortó la joven—. Era una broma, lo siento. De todas formas mis amigos no me han quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Bellatrix asintió aunque la realidad fuera otra, la muchacha pareció notarlo porqué le sonrío burlonamente.

—Nos volveremos a ver, entonces.

—No si no me dices tu nombre —aseguró.

—No te gusta el misterio, ¿eh, Bella?

—Me gustan los secretos y el misticismo si a eso te refieres, pero creo que no saber tu nombre es irse al extremo.

La muchacha declinó levemente la cabeza, rendida.

—Hermione. Hermione Granger.

—Un nombre a la altura de tu rareza, sin duda.

Hermione acentuó su sonrisa.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Bellatrix Black. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a reunirse con un reducido grupo de muchachos sentados en una mesa.


End file.
